dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Khamsin
Appearance His large cyborg body deviates from the regular humanoid image by essentially being more of a large mech. Khamsin's primary weapon was an abnormally large battle axe with a chainsaw-like mechanism on its blade that was too heavy to lift even for him, but made up for the excessive weight with a jet propulsion mechanism for increased speed. His combat capabilities were second only to the three members of the Winds of Destruction. Equipment & Abilities Khamsin's primary weapon was an abnormally large battle axe with a chainsaw-like mechanism on its blade that was too heavy to lift even for him, but made up for the excessive weight with a jet propulsion mechanism for increased speed. His combat capabilities were second only to the three members of the Winds of Destruction. Personality Khamsin seemed to be a believer in freedom, as evidenced by his expressing desire to liberate the Abkhazian people, "if it kills us, or better yet, them," and his mentioning that he planned to give the UG an education on the subject of freedom. However, his belief in it also made him gullible to his mission, as Mistral mentioned shortly after his death, when revealing the Abkhazian mission was never about freedom. He lacked efficient people skills, however, which led to him being discharged from the Marines during the second war in Iraq, and later to Mistral orchestrating his death. Because of his earlier conversion into a cyborg, as well as his choice of body, he didn't have a lower body, only tentacle like wires for connecting to his mech. Pre-Clash Biography Early life A former Marine who first served active duty during the Gulf War, he was once a loyal soldier who greatly contributed to the success of Operation Desert Sabre, but his lack of flexibility and disastrous personality caused internal troubles within his own team, ultimately leading to his discharge during the Iraq War. Khamsin became a private military contractor afterward and used the majority of his income to turn himself into a cyborg. His large cyborg body deviates from the regular humanoid image by essentially being more of a large mech. Khamsin's primary weapon was an abnormally large battle axe with a chainsaw-like mechanism on its blade that was too heavy to lift even for him, but made up for the excessive weight with a jet propulsion mechanism for increased speed. His combat capabilities were second only to the three members of the Winds of Destruction. World Marshal Incidents Abkhazian Coup Shortly after a VR training exercise for the LQ-84i, Mistral contacted Khamsin, ordering him to take the robotic wolf-dog along for his mission to "bring freedom." Khamsin thought he was taking along a Fenrir, although hearing the LQ-84i speak piqued his interest and he introduced himself. When learning that the LQ-84i had no knowledge of freedom, he mentioned he should prepare for an education when the prototype arrived. A day later, Mistral then had the LQ-84i arrive at Abkhazia to aid in the military coup occurring there, although he used the opportunity of gaining unlimited range to attempt to escape. Khamsin, having been notified by Mistral of the LQ-84i's current AWOL status, proceeded to attack the canid UG just near the Abkhazian shore. He then told LQ-84i that he didn't expect him to easily escape due to his lack of knowledge, and also arrogantly stated that the UG would die all the same even if it did know freedom. He then fought a devastating battle with the LQ-84i, until his chainsaw mechanism was removed by the UG. Undeterred, and determined not to let himself lose to a "mutt," he then attempted to use his mech's remaining arm to grab the UG. After losing both his remaining arm and his leg, he then started to panic as the LQ-84i impaled his chainsaw into him and threw his torso out. Afterwards, critically injured, Khamsin contacted the LQ-84i and angrily lamented that despite his efforts, he was beaten by "a goddamn mutt." He then cursed at the LQ-84i's mention of "all dogs have their day," as well as his killer's declaration of almost being free, citing that Abkhazia was still needing to be liberated in protest. The LQ-84i then replied that freedom couldn't be forced unto others, but must be earned for oneself. Khamsin angrily retorted, but died mid-sentence, with his self-destruct protocol going off shortly thereafter. Despite Khamsin's defeat, however, the LQ-84i ended up captured immediately thereafter by Mistral. Mistral also commented that she'll come up with a story for Khamsin's death for the debriefing, making it clear that she intended for him to be killed off. In addition, he also was led to falsely believe that their mission in Abkhazia was to grant freedom to the Abkhazians, which Mistral commented on. Notable Actions Relationships Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:AetheticMonkey